Filters are commonly used in connection with lubrication systems and fuel systems for internal combustion engines, and hydraulic systems for heavy-duty equipment. Filters are often used in many other types of liquid systems. In these types of systems, the filter is changed periodically. In the art, there are at least two standard types of filters used. One type is a spin-on canister filter, while the other is a bowl-cartridge filter. This application addresses bowl-cartridge filters.
Bowl-cartridge filters typically include a reusable bowl (or service cover) holding a replaceable filter element (cartridge filter). Bowl-cartridge filters are mounted onto a filter head or filter base, wherein liquid to be cleaned passes through the filter head (base), into the bowl (service cover), through the replaceable cartridge filter, outside of the bowl (service cover), and back into the filter head (base). After a period of use, the bowl-cartridge filter is removed from the filter head (base), and the replaceable cartridge filter is removed from the reusable bowl (service cover). The old cartridge filter is discarded with a new cartridge filter. The new cartridge filter is operably mounted into the reusable bowl (service cover) to provide a refurbished bowl-cartridge filter. This refurbished bowl-cartridge filter containing the new cartridge filter is then mounted onto the filter head (base).